An eventful dawn
by randomcc
Summary: Fancied writing something a little more romantic - sexual content


It was dark outside, the dawn chorus just beginning. Faint chattering of starlings and bluebirds could be heard over the cobbled streets below.

Pale, milky moonlight filtered into their bedroom, through the thin, opaque curtains, casting haunting shadows across the wooden floor.

He pushed the door open, being as quiet as he could, not wanting to wake her. The sight of his of his wife, lying peacefully on the bed made a smile creep onto his face.

'Come back to bed baby' her voice, heavy from sleep, murmured, her eyes still closed.

'I'm coming' he replied, rolling his shoulders back and making his way over to their bed, only he stops at the end, faintly aroused by the outline of her svelte body beneath the white cotton sheets that cover her.

He takes a seat at the end of the bed, letting his eyes take in her sleepy beauty, she turns her head, opening her tired eyes, and moves her hand over to clumsily stroke his forearm, tracing a line up and down his skin.

He cocks his head a little, looking at her, before leaning over slightly to catch her lips in his, their noses rubbing together as they refuse to break their kiss.

'What's the time?' she whispers, followed by a yawn.

'4.30' he mumbled, pressing his lips to hers once more, dragging his bottom lip from her lips, along the gentle dip of cheek to her jaw bone, until he's nibbling sensually at her ear lobe, biting just hard enough to entice a slip of a gasp from her lips.

He's tired, but his desire is awake, and he needs to taste her, to love her.

'Lie beside me' she asks, sighing in pleasure as her body's drowsiness is comforted by the plush pillows behind her head, the feathery sheets below her.

He removes his lips from her skin, sitting up once more, and grasping the edge of the sheet in his hand. She thinks he's joining her but he slips it off her body, the warm, early morning summer air washing over her skin.

He pushes it to the side, climbing on top of her, so his knees are either side of her arse, her legs dangling tiredly over his thighs. He leans over her, kissing her nose gently, before peppering a deft line of kisses down her body, down her jugular, over her chest, pausing when he reaches her breasts, nuzzling her skin tenderly. He softly presses his lips against her stomach, the swell just visible now. He runs his hands over the slight raise, already protective of their unborn child, though their arrival was so far away.

His kisses descend down her body until his lips meet skin of a different texture, soft and moist and longing for his touch.

She sighs in please as his hands run over her hips, and down her thighs, pushing them apart. He runs his tongue tentatively along her inner thigh and up her leg, hesitating now and again, sucking her skin lightly.

He let's her legs down gently, dipping his head, pressing a firm, forceful kiss against her. She closes her eyes, soaking in his touch, her senses heightened by the hormones filling her body.

He senses her pleasure, the rise and fall of her breasts, the way her lips are slightly pursed and she draws in aroused breaths.

He parts her lips with his tongue, using slow, attentive strokes, sending shivers up her spine. His tongue meets her bud, circling it teasingly before his lips part and clamp gently around it sucking in a soft, continuous rhythm, easing her orgasm closer and closer.

'You taste different' he murmurs, interrupting the short, incessant moans escaping her. She looks up a little, her gaze running down her body to his loving eyes.

'What?' she questions, her body aching for him to continue.

'You taste different, better' he repeats.

'I see pregnancy has some advantages then' she says, her voice fading into a sleepy sigh as he chuckled, before returning his lips to her centre, lovingly pumping his tongue in and out of her, determined to bring her to orgasm. He pleasures her clit with his finger, adding to the intensity of her pleasure.

He's only content when he sees her back arching up, feels, her thighs tensing and taste's her sweet juices running into his mouth, her cries of pleasure filling the air. She turns her head, pushing her mouth against the pillow, steaming her screams that threaten to wake the child sleeping next door.

He body goes limp, her orgasm sapping away her energy. He's smiling, aroused by her cries, and he wants her more than ever.

He pushes her legs up and over to the side, sitting up and running his hand through his hair. He needs to be inside her, he needs to make love to her. He gets off the bed, pushing his boxers down his thighs to the floor, his cock, fully erect and tumescent, laying vertically against his stomach. Carla sits up a little, her body awaiting his.

The head of his cock is damp and swollen, he can feel the blood coursing through it, and he climbs onto the bed, lying himself beside Carla. She feels the heat radiating from his cock, the hot skin against her back; she raises a leg, supporting it by pressing her foot against his thigh.

He kisses her neck, moving her hair to the side. His hands runs down his own body, his hand moving over the head of his cock, bringing his own cum along his shaft to lubricate it. Holding the head of his cock, he rubs it along her thigh, and against her opening, her breaths are on edge as she waits for him to push inside her. He groans a little as he feels the resistance, the tightening of her as he inches himself inside her, she envelops his length, hissing in ecstasy as he fills her. He rolls himself into her, his rhythm slow and needy. She lets him do the work, too tired to give back, but her restrained gasps are enough to fill him with pleasure, he grips her thigh strongly with his hand, pulling her body back into his as he pushes his cock desperately slowing back and forth inside her, appreciating every moment.

'Mmhm, Peter' she says, holding on to his bicep as his thrusts dare to go deeper, she can feel the head of his cock inside her, hot and rough.

A low grumble escapes him as her nails drag down his arm, digging in as his balls rub against her thigh. Her hand moves down to close round them, massaging them erotically as he pushes inside her again and again. He withdraws from her, pushing so she's lying flat on her back. She wraps her legs tightly around him, squeezing hard as he enters her and he lies on top of her. His arms wrap tightly around her, not an inch of space between them. His lips hover over hers, and he thrusts more readily into her, his pace exhilarating. He anticipates her moan, closing his mouth over hers to silence it, as he does so he feels a surge of pressure deep inside him, urging his cock deep inside her, releasing himself, the pleasure to intense to hide, he breaks their kiss and groans loudly as his cum rushes out of his penis into Carla. She cries with him, he hips rocking with a sudden energy in response to his orgasm, she desperately moves against him, as she feels him emptying his load. She relaxes her hands, her fingernail's loosening their grip on the flesh of his back, letting her hands stroke his back in grateful motions, feeling his whole weight, spent over her.

She can feel his laboured breathes on her neck, and gently pushes him off her.

'That was amazing baby' she says, their legs still tangled together. He smiles, 'I love you' he says as she laughs at his words, curling her body into his.

'You know, I think we could both catch up on a few hours sleep, bagsy you're doing the school run though' she says, wanting to avoid Simon's sarky manner, he still not completely at ease with her.

'Fine, I reckon I'll have worn you out anyway' he said she rubbed her nose against his lovingly.

'Maybe just a bit' she said, yawning.


End file.
